


Ghost

by mallml



Series: Kakashifest 2017 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death (Past), Comic, Fanart, Gen, rokudaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: A moment of reflection for the new Rokudaime, before he steps out to make his inaugural speech.
Series: Kakashifest 2017 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684333
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Ghost

_"I'm proud of you, Dad."_


End file.
